The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon: Somebody To Love
by jory014
Summary: The Heart Of the Crimson Dragon Christmas Special Side Story:It's Christmas, & yet a certain lad is having a hard time searching 4 a perfect gift 4 his girlfriend, Hikari.Would he be able 2 find it or not? If he does Would she even like it? Yusei/OC


Well, I was supposed to be posting this with the latest chapter. But, I guess it wouldn't be Christmas anymore when I do that o.o

So, anyways I would (like always) thank those who have read, reviewed, subscribed and alerted **The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon** and its sequel **The Heart of The Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**. :) Without your help and support I guess I wouldn't have come that far.

So, I hope that you'd have fun with this Christmas Special or rather **THOCD: AT **Omake (side story) :)

(Note: even if you have never read the Prequel and/or Sequel it's okay. It's just a side story that's good for everyone ;p)

* * *

**Somebody To Love  
**

_I just need somebody to love_  
_ I-I don't need too much_  
_ Just need somebody to love._  
_ (Somebody to love)_  
_ I don't need nothing else_  
_ I promise girl, I swear._  
_ I just need somebody to love._  
_ I need somebody I-I need somebody_  
_ I need somebody I-I need somebody_

Somebody To Love

By: Justin Bieber Ft. Usher

* * *

It's been months ever since the battle of the Signers against the great Earthbound Immortals.

Or rather...

It's been months ever since we've been together.

If I have to be honest no words were needed to say that we're already together. It happened just naturally or maybe it's just basically an undeniable fact, and as I look at her loving Sapphire eyes, it was evident that she knows it herself, whilst from time to time we would share passionate kisses, hold her delicate hands and what not.

So, even if you ask us ourselves, we're definitely proud to say that we belong to each other.

Yes, Hikari Yuki belongs to me and nobody else's.

I can say that I love her very much, and with the time that we've spent together in Satelite was definitely enough for me to know her very well.

her every breathe...

her every sigh...

her every laugh...

her every blush...

her every smile...

Or whatever it may be, I just know what it meant.

However, as much as I know about her, I guess that everyday is still a learning process between the two of us, and I guess, of all the things that I haven't learned about her yet is to know what she _specifically likes._

If you'd ask me, during our Satelite days she never dare show a great liking for anything, even now as we from time to time have a date together I never saw her in the mall looking at something with great desire.

Is it because she's rich and has a means of getting anything she wants? That I don't know for sure, but could nonetheless be an actual fact.

I sighed as I just sat on my desk still in deep thought on what to get her for Christmas whilst I just tinkered on a certain project I'm making. It's nothing much really, since it is just a dog tag that has a tracker within it specially made for the two of us.

So, why not this instead? Well, I guess for me I just think that it's sort of not good enough. I made it for our own necessity and benefit so we can know each others whereabouts. Sure, it's given that she will like it because she is appreciative, but what I want is not just a thing, it has to be a thing that makes her go _wow._

Silly, huh? Well, I guess is this is the first time that I actually tried to get something for her, since I've never really got to do that much to her.

I sighed again, as I dropped the dog tag.

It wasn't really hard since it's really not the first time for me to do these kinds of things. It's just, I guess I just don't know what to do anymore. I mean, for me she'd give anything to the point that she'd even offer me and my friends a sponsorship for the WRGP. Of course, I'd say no! I mean she has given me enough, and I'm content with that. Plus, I'm a guy, I can't let myself end up depending too much on her.

I scratched my hair irritatingly as I stood up and stretched a bit, and stared at the calendar hanging on the wall.

Just a freaking day left.

Well, I did try finding her a gift, as I would oftentimes go to the mall to browse on various windows of stores-from a store of shoes to a toy store filled with fluffy stuff toys. It's just, I couldn't even think of anything good at all. Though a few items would catch my eye as it could be a possible item that would fit my criteria for a best gift, but then again she could have it already.

_Sigh_.

Wish me luck tomorrow night.

* * *

It's exactly December 25th at 6:00p.m. as we strolled together under the beautiful night sky as crystalline snowflakes fell from it gracefully, whilst the whole place shone brightly due to all the Christmas Decor hanging on every building. It was definitely beautiful, perfect for a date.

But of course, the thing that definitely would make this perfect is the girl who's with me right now, who's beautifully clad on a red sweater, black skirt, and red knee-high boots. True, she may not be as sexy and beautiful as her best friend, Aki; but for me, she's definitely good enough the way she is now.

We just stared at the tall, well-lit Christmas Tree on the center of Neo Domino's central park, with our hands linked together not letting go. She laid her head on my shoulder as mine on hers.

If you'd ask, if ever I was able to get the 'perfect gift' that I've been searching? Honestly, no. All I have is a Jewelry box containing the Silver Tracker Dog Tags that I've made-Dog Tags that has our birthmarks engraved on it.

I guess, it's better than nothing.

"Yusei," she uttered softly as she gazed upon my eyes, looking at me adoringly with her face blushing cutely. I stared back, as I gave her a look that I was listening to what she was about to say. "Well," She tried to say as she let go of my hand as her eyes stared away feeling embarrassed. She dug into her paper bag as she pulled out something, to be specific a present wrapped in dark blue. "Ummm, I don't know what to say, but Merry Christmas! I know that this is nothing much, but I noticed that you don't like luxury things. So, I kept it simple," She stated as I excitingly opened the gift, which happens to be a a brown poncho, with orange lines taking the shape of my birthmark. "I actually wanted to go for something like a sweater or scarf, but that's just too common. So, I went for a poncho, weird, huh?"

Weird? It's not weird, I ctually love it, I could already feel my lips forming a great smile on my face. If I have to be honest, I'm the one who should be embarrassed. I mean, look at what I just have for you?

Without further ado, I already wore it, and it was a perfect fit.

"I love it." I stated, whilst I landed a kiss on her blushing cheek. "Thanks."

"Really? You do?" She asked a bit surprised.

"Of course, But," I stated as I pulled out the jewelry box from my pocket. "I have something for you, too. Though, I have to be honest, it's not that much." With that she carefully clasped it between her fingerless gloved hands, her face quickly etched with surprise as she opened the box.

I guess, this the time where I can't say what's going on to her mind. Was it that unexpected? Or maybe she was disappointed?

I quickly felt crestfallen with the expression she just had.

"Really? For me?" She stated as she slowly pulled out one of the dog tags, specifically the dog tag that had my mark.

"You don't like it?" Though I can find myself calm and always composed, I can't help but form an outright frown immediately. I mean, who wouldn't be when you disappoint the person you loved the most?

"Like it? I love it!" She exclaimed as she suddenly threw her arms around mine, with my mind going blank. All I can think of was: "what? Did I hear it just right?"

"You love it?"

"Of course! This is probably the best gift that I ever had! And it's even a pair! Thanks, Yusei. I love You." She uttered with her usual sweet voice, as her lips landed onto mine, having a short passionate kiss.

"I was actually supposed to get you something more, but I just can't find the perfect gift for you." I said, as she just laughed at my statement.

"Silly, Yusei."She giggled as she hugged my arm, as her head rested on it as well. "Even if you didn't give me anything, I still had the perfect gift for Christmas."

"And what would that be?" I asked a bit excited to know what could that be.

"You, as my wonderful boyfriend."

* * *

Okay, was it too fluffy?

I'm kinda bad when writing one-shots, however that was the best that I could pull off XD

So, I do hope that you enjoyed it!

Well, I got the idea due to the dog tags that actually appeared in the series, and Yusei's Poncho from the show per se.

I mean, gosh where the hell did he got the poncho? It's like it appeared out of nowhere! =.= (same with the dog tags XD)

Anyways, for those who are reading **The Heart of The Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst** I'll be posting the chapter soon! Sorry for the delay! I already had it on my head, I just didn't have the time to actually write it ;p

So, TC and don't forget to review if you guys may :p


End file.
